Kelly Beckett
Kelly Beckett is a young Temple Knight Proselyte role-played by the user Kara-Meir I on World 42. She was generally made for a little private PvM role-play story-line involving the second God Wars and is currently alive on Gielinor. However she is fully able to enter public role-plays. Personality Kelly herself is a humble, quiet, observant, and respectful person. Se can be a little shy, and has a slight fear of interaction with other people. However, this does not stop her from doing her job as a Temple Knight. She is very obidient and will do what she is ordered to do. Above all else, Kelly has a very high standard of morals and will put her life on the line to save others without any question. On the other hand, she can be very curious, and although she will perform nearly any order, she will do doubt question the more questionable orders. Appearance Physical Kelly would stand at a good 5'8 with a relatively pale but natural skin complextion. Her skin really wouldn't have many blemishes or scars, so that is definately something she takes pride in. As far as her body type goes, she's pretty lean and slender. Nothing real special to look at. Not too much of a muscle head either, although serving as a pointman in the Temple Knights. She definately looks athletic though. Facial Kelly would look a little young for her age; To the point where some bartenders might question her age when inside of a pub. Some days she'd take it as a compliment while others it's just a plain neusence. Her face would generally feature much more feministic features than masculine features. She'd have small ears with an average sized nose, and thin red lips with a slightly more rounded than pointed chin. Her eyes would be of a blue color, and they'd usually be outlined with mascara. As far as her hair goes, it would be long, straight, and bright blonde reaching down all the way to about the midsection of her back. Most of the time she likes to keep it down but when she goes on duty or has to wear a helmet she usually ties it up into a bun or ponytail. History Childhood Born in the northern Asgarnian village of Hereford on the 11th of Novtumber, sometime during the 5th age as an only child and daughter to the local lumberjack Tyler Beckett and his wife Abigail Travers, Kelly had been raised with a relatively normal and enjoyable childhood. Although her parents were of the lower class, they managed to get by pretty well as her father Tyler made good profit selling oak logs and hunting game while her mother Abigail catered to the house and made dinner every night. Kelly herself had a pretty good relationship with her parents and had a decent amount of friends within the small village of Hereford. Although Kelly was raised Saradominist, she never really took the religion very strict and looked at it with a lax view. From here until her adoolesence, there isn't very much worth mentioning considering her childhood was for the most part normal. All Kelly really did all day was play games with her friends, mingle with her parents before dinner, and just relax for the rest of the evening until the next day came. Kelly never really learned a trade while growing up as a child. She just took after her mother's duty of looking after the house. Adolesence As Kelly grew into her adolesence, she started to experiment with drugs such as dwarf weed and started 'playing around' with the opposite gender. She kept it hidden from her parents for a while but like most teens in this situation, it only lasted for so long until her parents found out. They really weren't too happy with her. But they never really punished her. They just scolded her, nagged her, and took her drugs away as they found them. Kelly started gaining a 'whore' and 'slut' reputation around the village. Loosing friends, buzzing by relationships like there was no tomorrow. It was as if she had 'gotten with' every male in the village. Eventually she had been hired at the local pub as a 'barmaid'. She basically served the patrons (plus a little bit more if they had the money, if you catch my drift) underneath the bartender, who were all mainly travelers passing through the village. Her life really turned around. She started loosing self-confidence, her relationship with her parents started falling, and she lost nearly all of her friends. By the time she had reached her adulthood, she was kicked out of her house. Young Adulthood Kicked out of her house with none of her parents respect, no place to go, and no money in her pocket- She had decided to journey south and head to the capitol of Asgarnia, Falador. She really wanted to turn her life around and get her parents' respect back. So, upon reaching Falador she signed up for the Asgarnian Military as a private. She thought that the militia would whip her back into shape so she may go home and her parents would be proud of her. It was really hard for Kelly at first, and she screwed up more than a few times during her training in boot camp but eventually she came out graduated as a private in the Asgarnian Military. She signed as a swordsman, so all she really was was a grunt carrying a sword to be cannon fodder on the battlefield in case the kingdom ever went to war. She served in the Asgarnian Military for about two years afterwards. During those two years, the kingdom was at relative peace so she never saw any action aside from criminal apprehensions or combat training scenarios. Near the end of her second year in the Asgarnian Military, the controversial but legendary White Knights of Falador were recruiting at the time and were accepting candidates from the Asgarnian Military to become squires if they had what it took. Wanting to be all that she could be, and to make her parents even further proud of her, she signed up for the pre-squire program. The training in this program to become a squire in the White Knights was like, ten times tougher than she ever could have imagined- And a majority of the candidates in her class have dropped out! But again, Kelly had pulled through and she was eventually made as a squire for the White Knights. Her squirehood took up a total of four long years. Long, hard, and fustrating four years of her life down the drain in order for her to become a White Knight. There were times she though of quitting but ultimately she stuck with it and before she knew it she was accepted as a White Knight Inititate at the age of twenty four! Her parents showed up at her graduation and everything! They couldn't have been more proud of Kelly. So for the next three years, Kelly had served as a White Knight Initiate, eventually recieving a promotion to Proselyte her second year. Like her time in the Asgarnian Military Infantry, she didn't really get to see much wartime action. Yeah, she had assisted in guarding the city and yeah, she had arrested a few criminals here and there. During her time as a White Knight, Kelly took an immense interest in the special forces of the White Knights, the Temple Knights. She knew they were always looking for possible candidates so everytime they were around and observing Kelly had tried to impress them. Well, as she dreamed, a Temple Knight recruiter took interest in Kelly's performance and asked if she would like to be put into the Temple Knight training program. She accepted, and after she was cleared by Sir Tiffy she was put into Temple Knight Indoctrination Class 75-004 as candidate number 82 of 200. The training here lasted for months, and it was extremely brutal. It pushed all the candidates to their limits, and nearly everyone dropped out by the end. Kelly had figured out that the program seemed to be more mental than physical so quitting had never crossed her mind. In the end, only about 35 candidates were left- Kelly included. From there, the instructors had to pick 10 of the 35. Fortunately for Kelly, she was one of the ten. From that moment on, Kelly was considered an Initiate for the Temple Knights and was assigned as a pointman for their paramilitary arm. During her official training as a Temple Knight Pointman, the gods had started to return to Gielinor. Kelly was quickly taken out of training and was told to stand by for further orders as the intelligence based Knights investigated Saradomin and his movements/intentions. When the battle of Lumbridge had started, Kelly was deployed along with three regiments of White Knights and one company of Temple Knights to assist in the battle. During the battle, Kelly was assigned to do all sorts of different tasks including collecting tear shards, fighting enemy combatants, and supporting White Knight operations within the AO. Her first reported kill was a Kinshra sniper that had a team of four White Knights pinned down behind a large rock. Her and one other Temple Knight snuck around and quickly dispatched the three Kinshra snipers that had those four White Knights pinned down. Surprisingly, Kelly was not phased by it and just trudged on into battle. About a day into the battle, Kelly had recieved her first wound which was a stab wound to the leg. Fortunetely for her it missed her femoral artery and just required stitches. She was brought back to the camp and was allowed to rest for that evening. But only a few hours later, she was ordered to head back into battle to replace a fallen Temple Knight in the field. By now, Kelly had recieved about 52 reported kills. Later on in the days, Kelly and a few other Temple Knights were tasked with escorting wounded civilians and White Knights off the battlefield towards the castle Lumbridge. As they were escorting, Kelly had locked eyes with an odd woman standing on top of a rock overlooking the battlefield for a brief moment. She looked very familiar but she just couldn't put a finger onto as to who she was. With some of the wounded back at the castle, Kelly headed back into battle. It was the same for the next few days, enter the battlefield, cover White Knights, collect crystals, et cetra.. Kelly's closest encounter with death thus far was when a team of Kinshra Elite ran into the battlefield. Kelly and a team of Temple Knights held off against the Kinshra Elite and nearly killed her, but fortunately she managed to get out alive. Unfortunately two of the Temple Knights in the team were killed. Later on that day, Kelly saved the lives of two White Knights and a civilian that got caught in a crossfire on the field. Later in the days, Kelly recieved her second near death wound; A crushing blow to her shoudler from a mace. However, her armor generally remained intact aside from the spikes piercing it, her bones remained intact and she was escorted off the battlefield to again relax for another evening. Later on during one of the initial assaults to take up field within the battlefield, Kelly fought alongside one of the few icyene generals. She was amazed at how the icyene fought. That day ended in a tremendous victory for Saradomin, with his forces gaining a bit of ground on the battlefield. Day by day, fight by fight, Kelly managed to survive through the rough of it. By the end of the second week in the battle, Kelly's confirmed kill count was at to about 105; Most Temple Knights take at least half a year to reach that amount of kills- and Kelly wasn't even a Temple Knight for more than a few months! Then again, it was in fact war time- and the Temple Knights haven't seen an actual war since the first God Wars. It was then Kelly started recieving more time for breaks, with more days to spare in the camp than fighting out on the field. During her time off, she she couldn't help but ponder about the lives she had taken- The families and stories behind the lives that she had brutally slain on the battlefield. If it weren't for her Temple Knight comrades to talk to, it would have taken a toll on her mental health. But in the end it is kill or be killed, and she certaintley did not feel like dying anytime soon. So eventually, these longer break times had lead to Kelly earning a few days leave back to her home in Port Sarim. The morning of her first day back home, Kelly had to make a trip to Rimmington to pick up some groceries for her house considering the Port Sarim foodstore was closed that day. While in Rimmington, she had encountered a doctor speaking to the Councellor of State about a wounded White Knight Squire, and had also encountered a Black Knight Medic in desparate need for medical supplies. After watching the whole ordeal go down, Kelly went back home just in time before the sun went down. The day after was relatively peaceful, but that night a wounded man came knocking at her door. Supposedly he had been mugged near the waterfront and was looking for medical care. Kelly didn't know much of healthcare but she let him stay the night out of pity. The next morning he was sent on his way. Life was rather uneventful for the remainder of her time on leave back home in Port Sarim. Because she didn't really have any friends outside of the Temple Knights she had no one to really socialize with. The bar near her house was also rather empty as of late. She did however take a trip up to Falador for a day to retrieve a certain kind of bread she adored as a child where her mother occasionally went out to get. During her time up in Falador, she met two Godless pranksters who wanted to fool the White Knights and tried manipulating her to go along with their plan while she was under the influence, and her home in Port Sarim was taken over by the Kinshra. Enfuriated, she went back to active Temple Knight duty after about a week, cutting her leave time down by a month! Her first duty back in the Temple Knights was basically to pull recon for this big operation that was supposed to happen that weekend in Karamja. She suited up with two other Temple Knights and took a boat out from Port Sarim to Karamja. From there they met up with another Temple Knight and succesfully pulled recon. During the week before the big OP on Karamja, Kelly was also tasked to assist the Varrock Guard in a compound raid against a cult of Zamorakians, which was succesful. A day later, she was sent on location near Lumbridge again to clandestically collect whisps and more left over energy from the death of Guthix. These tasks were performed with ease, and before she knew it the day of the Karamja OP has arrived. Kelly along with 9 other Temple Knights were sent to Karamja to disrupt a weapons shipment intended to set sail for the Kinshra the next morning. Arriving at the location Kelly scouted out a few days prior, the 10 Temple Knights including Kelly were split into two fireteams and struck the village. Kelly's team, lead by a Krayl Venoth, took his team along the northern edge of the village straight for the weapons cache while the other team, lead by a Sir Parten, took his team into the village to distract the Karamjians. The attack lasted only for about 7 mintues, and in the end the Temple Knights have seized the weapons cache and succesfully cleared out the village. There was only one minor casualty, being Sir Parten. Upon siezing the weapons cache, the Temple Knights had found out that this inteded shipment towards the Kinshra was actually a cover for some sort of Zarosian Cult. While Kelly and the rest of the Temple Knights were sent back to the HQ, a cleanup team was sent into the village to recover any intelligence and the weapons cache. A few nights later while Kelly was assisting White Knights in guarding the castle, Kelly had gotten aquainted with a man that hailed from another realm he refered to as "Atrum", which is esentially another plane of existance similar to Gielinor. The man belonged to an order of paladins and was in search for his lost leader, who was believed to be located in Falador castle. Kelly attempted to help the man find his missing leader but ultimately the two could not find her. Later that night, the man had set course for southern Asgarnia- leaving Kelly back to her business in Falador. The next day, Kelly and her friend Andrew were sent to St. Rimmington's Church to welcome a Lord Dion Magnan back into solid health. They witnessed Commander Bool be initiated into Lord Dion Magnan's Monk Order and had a quiet moment of relaxation time shortly afterwards. Days had passed and Kelly was not assigned to any missions or duties. So she spent most of her time training. Months had passed with Kelly just observing things in Port Sarim for the Temple Knights- Rumor had it, Bandos and Armadyl may be clashing near the city of Falador soon, so Kelly was put on a Yellow Alert status. Still an initiate however. During this uneventful time, she had also found her birthday pass and she was now twenty eight. Middle Ages Later Life Death Gallery Kelly's_home.jpg|Kelly's home located in Port Sarim, South Asgarnia. Kelly's_file.jpg|Kelly's official Temple Knight file found in the headquarters. Kelly's_combat_gear.jpg|Kelly inside the Temple Knight Armory sporting full combat gear as an initiate. A_day_on_the_docks.jpg|Kelly enjoying a nice day at the docks sporting casual attire. Battle_of_Lumbridge_combat.jpg|Kelly in the midst of combat fighting against the Kinshra and forces of Zamorak during the Battle of Lumbridge. Kelly by the fire.jpg|Kelly relaxing beside a fire inside of the Saradomin camp during the Battle of Lumbridge awaiting some beef stew to cook. Kelly and friend.jpg|Kelly fighting alongside one of her Temple Knight brethren during the Battle of Lumbridge. Kelly in the church.png|Kelly, seen with one of her friends Andrew, seated in the back of the St. Rimmington's Church during a meeting with Lord Dion Magnan's group. Trivia *Kelly's callsign/codename within the Temple Knights is 'Bunny' *Kelly's biggest fear is death. *Kelly could be considered the spiritual succesor to Hayley Spears. *Her favorite food is sausage, peppers, and onions with an Asgarnian pale lager. *For my own entertainment, Kelly is more of a PvM (player versus monster) role-playable character considering I'd like to control her fate during combat and have the final say so when she dies, but she is fully capable to enter public role-play. *Kelly's favorite color is white. *Her role in the Temple Knights is a 'pointman', which is usually the person that takes the front in a basic four man team of Knights, or the first person to breach a room if need be. *Although a Temple Knight, Kelly is very laid back and lax in her faith. Hardly as much of a zealot as she wants to save people. *Kelly's weapon of choice is a white metal scimitar as it is fast, small, and lightweight. Perfect for a pointman, especially in tight situations. *Kelly owns and lives out of a house down in Port Sarim; She bought it when she was 25, the year she became a White Knight. *Kelly occasionally writes and visits her parents to this day. *Her cover/fake job down in Port Sarim is a courtesan. *When off duty at home, Kelly could usually be found either on the docks or in the Sarim bar. *Kelly is only proficient in Common Tounge. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Saradominist Category:Military Category:Temple Knights Category:Godless Category:Protagonist Category:Warrior Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Asgarnia